Mass Effect: la importancia del futuro lejano
by Yrinha
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tú y tu nave os sumergierais en un agujero negro por error? ¿Lograría alguien sobrevivir? Y si asi fuera...¿qué sucedería después? Averígualo introduciéndote en esta historia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo. Negra oscuridad.

Luces de emergencia. Gritos, súplicas. ¿Pero qué está pasando? Me levanto rápida pero cuidadosamente de mi sofá-cama. Tengo heridas de la última misión...y por lo que parece he estado insconsciente. Salgo del camarote hacia el ascensor. Toco el botón...no va.

-¿SID?- espero la respuesta de mi amiga, pero nada sucede. Esto empieza a preocuparme...la Normandía SR 3 nunca había tenido fallos técnicos. Echo a correr hacia las escaleras y bajo a la central de control...mientras por el camino, veo que todo el mundo ha desaparecido. -¿Hola? ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? -llego a los mandos de la nave. Sé que tío Joker siempre me dice que no los toque, que es cosa suya y de SID pero...me siento en su silla y la noto aún caliente. - ¿Qué demonios está pasando aqui? -me aparto el pelo de la cara en una coleta de la que se sueltan dos mechones de pelo rojo y negro. Empiezo a teclear los códigos de seguridad que deberían mostrarme las imágenes grabadas por las cámaras de seguridad, esperando que el fallo no me impida tener un último resquicio de energía. En efecto, ahi está el holograma.

 _"-¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Código rojo, código rojo -dice la señal de emergencia. -Todos a sus puestos, listos para procedimiento de evacuación._

 _Una joven de aspecto sintético se acercar al conductor de la nave._

 _-¿Joker? ¿Qué sucede? -se le nota preocupado, incluso nervioso._

 _-SID, ve a por Alan y Mireia. Debemos evacuar. Hemos entrado en una falla interdimensional...que da a un agujero negro -SID se lleva las manos a la boca y echa a correr hacia la planta de los camarotes. Antes de poder hacer nada la luz se va, momentos de oscuridad. Cuando la luz de emergencia azul se enciende...Joker ya no está._

 _En otra parte de la nave, SID ve con horror como la gente tras de ella va desapareciendo sin más. Se detiene y observa por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que según la nave se acerca al agujero negro, toda vida en el interior de la nave va desintegrándose. Llega a las escaleras, suponiendo que el ascensor no estará ya en funcionamiento, y sube al camarote de su hijo._

 _-Alan, ¡despierta! Debemos ir a por Mireia-su hijo, un joven de pelo blanco y ojos castaños, la mira interrogante._

 _-¿Por qué tanta urgencia?- pero entonces, un temblor sacude la nave entera, haciéndoles caer al suelo, y provocando que SID se golpee en la cabeza, desmayándose. -¡Mamá! Dios...¿qué pasa aqui? -mira por la ventana mientras sostiene el cuerpo de su madre. Lo que ve le deja aterrorizado. Un enorme agujero negro los está tragando. Sabe que no llegará a tiempo al camarote de la chica, lo sabe. Asi que decide simplemente coger un lápiz y un papel y escribir algo en él"_

Mireia apaga las imágenes, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y ahora qué haré? ¿Por qué yo sigo viva? -pero antes de que pueda decir nada más, otro temblor sacude la nave, y Mireia mira al frente. -Oh dios mío...-un enorme círculo en llamas está peligrosamente cerca de ella y de la nave...y entonces toma una decisión. Coge los mandos de la nave, y trata de recordar lo que su padre le enseñó sobre habilidades tecnológicas. Sonríe con ironía - Mira papá, al final si que me servirá de algo.

Y con un último acelerón, la nave atraviesa el círculo en llamas y desaparece como si hubiera usado un relé de masa.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1.

Todo era oscuridad. Solo eso. Negra y terrible oscuridad. Desde que la nave había entrado al centro del agujero negro, no había vuelto a ver ningún tipo de luz, nada. Incluso después de abrir los ojos de nuevo, cuando creía que iba a morir.

De repente vi que los motores se apagaban. La compuerta del centro de mando se cerró, aislándome del resto de la nave...y entonces vi una luz. Pero era...extraño, no se parecía a ningún planeta que yo recordara...Escuché una explosión, miré por la ventana y vi con horror como partes de la Normandía se separaban de la estructura base. Era evidente...había perdido completamente el poco control de la nave que poseía...creí que era mi fin...y simplemente cogí un reloj de bolsillo con la foto de mis padres y lo abrí...

-Papá...tenías razón...-sequé un par de lágrimas traicioneras que me caían y volví a mirar la foto-15 años no son suficientes para ayudar en las misiones...-antes de poder seguir diciendo nada, la nave (o lo que quedaba de ella) entró en órbita de un planeta, a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ya veía la tierra y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue coger los mandos de nuevo y a pesar de saber que probablemente no lograría nada...tratar de aterrizar lo mejor posible...

Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento...es un golpe seco...y mi propia sangre.

P.V. NARRADOR.

Tres jóvenes soldados se acercaban armados a una baliza. Después de haber aniquilado a unos cuantos geths y haber tenido que desactivar cuatro cargas custodiadas por (cómo no) más geths, llevaban sus armas encima. La que iba delante, se quitó el casco y guardó su Phalanx M5, dando por sentado que los que la seguían las guardarían también.

-Esta debe ser la baliza de la que nos hablaron, Shepard -dijo el hombre que estaba a su derecha. Era de pelo moreno, alto y fornido. Sus ojos castaños miraban alternativamente a la sargento y a la baliza.

-Era de eso de lo que hablaban mis compañeros antes de que nos atacaran los geths -dijo la otra chica, rubia, con unos ojos verdes desconfiados. La sargento, de pelo rojo corto y cuerpo esbelto, se cruzó de brazos.

-Si. Debemos informar cuánto antes -sacó su onmi-herramienta para archivar los datos y perdió de vista por un momento al soldado. -Normandía, esperamos extracción-para cuando se giró de nuevo hacia la baliza, el joven soldado estaba siendo atraído hacia ella. Corrió hacia él, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas y cuando vio que no podría evitar que uno de los dos no fuera absorvido, lo lanzó hacia el suelo detrás de ella.

-¡Shepard! -iba a levantarse a por ella, que estaba levitando bajo las ondas de la baliza, pero la chica rubia lo detuvo.

-¡No la toques! Es demasiado tarde -al fin la sargento cayó de nuevo al suelo, justo cuando llegaba la Normandía. Gente del interior de la nave salió corriendo a por Shepard, que estaba aún inconsciente, y la subieron a la nave. -Te espero dentro...a todo esto...soy Ashley Williams -le tendió la mano. El joven la miró y se la estrechó.

-Kaidan Alenko...-pero antes de decir nada más, vio caer un poco más allá de donde estaban una nave...o lo que quedaba de ella. Entró corriendo a la nave y se dirigió a su comandante con todo el respeto que pudo. -Comandante Anderson, mis respetos señor-un hombre de apariencia cansada y tez oscura se giró hacia él.

-Alenko, ¿qué ocurre?

-Una nave se ha estrellado unos metros por delante nuestra. Pido permiso para ir a ver si hay supervivientes -Anderson se quedó pensativo un momento.

-Está bien, pero si ves cualquier tipo de problema, vuelve, no quiero más heridos...ya hemos perdido a Nihlus y no sabemos cómo está Shepard.

-Si, señor-se puso de nuevo su casco y rápida pero cuidadosamente llegó a la zona del impacto...que estaba en llamas. Al observar que a su alrededor no había señales de enemigos, se acerco, apartando los restos que quedaban de la nave. -Qué extraño...no está entera-cogió un trozo de metal que había en el suelo y abrió la compuerta que daba a los mandos...pero no esperaba encontrarse a una muchacha insconsciente y herida dentro. -Hey. Hola, despierta -le tomó el pulso y vio que estaba muy débil. La cargó en brazos y salió de ahi, corriendo como podía ya que justo en cuanto se alejó, el motor terminó de estallar. Miró a la muchacha y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacía ahi una chica tan joven...y por qué le resultaba tan familiar.


End file.
